


This is Life

by Lost_Galaxies



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: A LOT of Angst, F/M, KiruKiyo is my OTP lol, Korekiyos POV, Reverse victim au, kaito starts off as a dick but he gets better and plays an important role later on, kiyos Sister is in this but she isn’t a dick, there’s angst, victim swap au, warnings will be added to noted before the chapter begins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Galaxies/pseuds/Lost_Galaxies
Summary: So this is life? Korekiyo Shinguji thought as he found himself joining forces with a maid to end a killing game.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> heya! I just wanted to let you know this is a victim swap/ reverse blanket fic. 
> 
> EG Keade is now the first victim and Rantaro is now the first blanked 
> 
> Also it’s mostly in Korekiyo POV as he’s my baby (also there is no red lip stick under that mask, he just gets sick super easily) 
> 
> I’ll put warnings before each chapter when it’s needed :)

**Rantaro Amami has been voted guilty**

“Pupu, you guessed right, Rantaro did kill Keade” MonoKuma, the bear who’s the host of this killing game laughed, everyone froze and stared at the grass green hair boy

“But, but I was framed!” Rantaro cried “Kiyo you were with me the whole time, you knew I didn’t even go into the library”

Korekiyo stood still, it was true, he was with Rantaro the whole time up, but he remembered what Shuichi came up with for how the murder of Keade, the SHSL Pianist happened. The shot put ball that Rantaro put in the vents rolled down hitting Keade in the head as she was looking for clues in the library, as she walked over to the flash coming from the camera Shuichi set up to catch the mastermind.

But it didn’t.

“Why did you kill Akamastu, Rantaro? She’s our friend” Himiko teared up “She wasn’t the mastermind”

Rantaro opened his mouth to speak, but knowing it was no use, even if he tried to convince them it wasn’t him, he was going to end up dead anyway. he sighed, speaking off his trial podium and walking over to Korekiyo and Shuichi “look after that game for me, I’ll say hello for Keade for you”

Shuichi nodded, his mind still processing the emotions of loosing Keade, the first person he bonded with in his killing game.

“Rantaro.. why?” Korekiyo questioned “you were with me, I-“

“Save it, I don’t want you breaking down in front of everyone, can’t let you use your creepy rep” Rantaro chuckled “we’ll meet again soon, I know for sure”

“Pupu, get ready everyone, it’s punishment time!” MonoKuma announced, a metal chocker wrapped around Rantaro’s neck pulling him up to his final resting place.

—-

So this is life now.

Korekiyo found himself in his room, everyone was quiet after Rantaro’s punishment. The killing game has begun and there was no way to stop it. He wanted to look away from Rantaro’s corps laying on the metal ground, but it felt like his eyes were glued, all of their eyes were glued on the punishment. Afterwards half of the group went to the dining hall, but Shuichi and himself who chose just to go back to their dorm room. He wanted to talk to the detective but he didn’t know how too.

Losing someone close to you is never fun, he knows all too well.

He could hear someone knocking at his door who could it be? he thought, he was quite hesitant, what if whoever wanted to enter his room wanted to make him the next victim? No he was just over thinking things now.

“Who is it?”

“It’s me, Tojo”

Korekiyo got up and opened the door for the maid “what brings you to my dorm room at this hour?”

“Am I allowed to come in.” She asked

“Indeed” he gestured for her to come in, she was a maid, someone who he viewed, at the moment of someone who would refuse to kill, and plus, if he gets on her good side it might be good for him.

He offered her a seat at the small table and chairs located on the side of the room “Shinguji I wanted to talk to you about something”

“Hm?” Korekiyo questioned, taking a seat at the table as well “what seems to be the matter?”

“Other than this whole killing game?” She raised an eyebrow “no, I just wanted to talk about, if you were okay. Since you were with Amami when he killed Akamastu”

“Fear not, this is not my first dance with death” he confirmed, Rantaro’s corpse was still imprinted in his brain, but he wouldn’t let the maid know that, he does have a rep to contain after all “everyone has their own way of dealing with death, it’s different in many different cultures and religion’s. I do believe that Akamatsu and Amami is still with us, somewhere”

Kirumi just smiled, letting out her hand to the anthropologist “I know this may seem a bit soon, but, I want to team up with you, out of all the other students here, you seem like someone I most would be best with, you can’t trust anyone in a killing game, but at least we could trust each other.”

He froze, this was a weird question to come from what was last said “what do you mean I’m the best person to work with you?”

“I mean” she said “we are seen as the more mature ones in the group, plus we have the same tasted in historic fashion and decorations”

“Is that it Tojo?”

“And you just seem like a cool person to get to know” she pouted, he noticed her maid persona almost dropped around him, he wondered if she was the same with the others “plus I’m sure if we team up we’ll be able to beat this killing game”

He thought about it, having the maid on his good side might come in handy, he could even ask her to cover up his murders if he does chose to kill, and the added extras of just have her around “I don’t see why not”

“So we agree not to turn on each other right?” She stuck out her hand again “shake if you agree”

“Of course” he grinned under his mask, taking her by the hand and skating in agreement “I’ll let you go off to sleep, you probably want to get up early to do your maid stuff”

“Yea, and I’ll let you do what ever you do best” Kirumi nodded, standing up from her chair.

“Goodnight Shinguji”

“Goodnight Tojo”

Korekiyo got us from his chair, he then changed into the night wear that MonoKuma gifted them, which was surprising fit to his liking. After changing he double checked to see if the door was locked and went to bed.

His dreams were blank that night, something that he hated.


	2. Chapter Two

“Mum!” Kokichi cried “Miu won’t pass the salt” 

“You already used it you virgin!” Miu yelled 

“Guys can you cut it out already” Kaito groaned “argh I can’t believe I have to live with this for the rest of my life” 

Kirumi just kept smiling, placing a couple more tea cups on the table, judging others at the breakfast table isn’t maid like at all, so she stays silents. As she walks back to the kitchen, she was delighted to see a friendly face in the kitchen.

“Shinguji, what are you doing in the kitchen?”

“Oh, Tojo” he turns to face her “I haven’t been in this part of the school before, I wanted to know if it was like the rest of the school, and my thought were right, quite plain for a high class school like this”

“Is that all you are here for Mr Shin-“

“Please, call me Kiyo” 

“Right”

“I also wanted to know if you needed help, there are fourteen of us here, one single person can’t prepare three meals for all of us everyday day without some sort of help” he smirked “plus we’re a team, teammates work together” 

“I think you are forgetting I’m the ultimate maid, I’ve been trained to do these types of things my whole life, which so that I say, you should sit down and get something to eat, I’ll bring you out some tea soon” she informed “we may be a team but I am still a maid”

“Tojo”

She just stared at him, there was no way he was going to take no for an answer “fine, just this once I’ll let you help, tie your hair up and make some tea please”

“On it” she chucked him a hair tie and he quickly braided his hair before waking over to the water kettle, it seemed to already be half full with water. He turned it back on and turned around to see the maid has disappeared “that was quick” 

He could hear some conversation from outside, he couldn’t really make out who’s voices it was but it sounded feminine. When the kettle finally boiled he took it off the stands and placed some tea bags in the water to let them steep. Kiyo didn’t want to admit he didn’t really know what he was doing, he used to make tea for him and his older sister, but never for thirteen other people before. Once the tea finished steeping he took the tea bags out and walking out of the kitchen with the kettle filled with tea.

“Shinguji! Are you helping Miss Tojo out?” Angie wondered, he just nodded “aw how wonderful! Auta loves seeing friends helping friends out”

He rolled his eyes, he didn’t realise how devoted she was to her ‘god’ if he could even call Atua a god of sorts. “Thought it’ll be a nice thing to do” 

“Yea it’s finally nice to see a male actually do some of the housework for once” Tenko explained “some of these degenerate males think ladies only should be doing the housework” 

He expected her to say that, him and Chabashira didn’t really get along straight away “I’ll take as a compliment” he saids placing the tea down on the table “you can add your own sugar and milk” 

“What’s going on?” Maki said entering the room “oh, hey everyone” 

“Looks like you made a good her impressions as a maid Kiyo” Kirumi giggled, pouring out some tea to Kaito and Kokichi “once we get out of this place we should totally work together”

Kaito stuck his head up, he look one look at Kirumi then up and Korekiyo “wait what? Oh hell no, it’s been a day and people are already hooking-“

“Dare to finish that sentence and I’ll end you” Kiyo spat 

“And he’s back to normal” Maki deadpanned, taking a seat next to Kaito “glad I missed that”

“You really wouldn’t think he would change in a night” he went on “Maki you must agree with me”

“Kiyo you can go have some tea if you like, the others won’t be up till later” Kirumi insisted, so that’s what he did, he took a seat next to Kokichi, which doesn’t seem like the best idea but it’s better than Tenko. 

“Wow you really fell for mum didn’t you” Kokichi snickered “does that mean I can call you Dad now?”

“Not in a million years”

“Okay Dad” he smirked 

He knew he would regret sitting next to the tricker, he just drank his tea without a word. He was just helping Kirumi, why did everyone think something was happening between them, sure other the team they made they were just friends, Kirumi was too kind hearted and beautiful to even think about even going out with the class creep. 

He glanced around to the other students, it all appears everyone has their own group, he thought he found his.. but it was cut short by death themselves. Maybe he could try to hang out with Tojo a bit more, maybe offer to help clean up after everyone was done. 

And so that’s what he did, after all the students were fed he stayed behind and helped her.

“You don’t have to do this you know” she saids stacking the dish washer “it’s my job as a maid to attend to my masters needs”

“You call a group of teenagers your masters?” He raised and eyebrow “I wouldn’t call any of our classmates masters, none of them are that proper”

“I have to agree with you on that point” she side smiled, remembering Maki throwing a cup of water at Kokichi and Miu, Kibo nearly got wet and poor Saihara just wanted to eat in peace “luckily it was just water”

“Now we know we can’t trust Maki and Kokichi alone together” he chuckled, rinsing off one of the plates “hey Tojo?”

“Yea Kiyo?”

“Would you, like to hang out at the library after we finish, that’s if you are free that is, I never got to explore the library since, you know, and I though it’ll be a fun thing to do together” he asked, he didn’t know if it was too soon or not to re enter the library after Keade’s death. 

“I’ll love too” she informed “and please, call me Kirumi”


	3. Chapter 3

He didn’t know how long they spent in the library together. They found a corner and a couple of bean bags and curled up there. KoreKiyo grabbed a book from the shelve next to them. He glances “I have not heard about this fairy tale in years” he spoke  
“What’s it called?” Kirumi wondered “Cap-ó-Rushes, I don’t think I heard about this one before” 

“It’s not story everyone tells, I remember stumbling across the story while finding interesting fairy tales to tell my sister, she always loved it when I read to her...” he trailed on

“Did something happen to her?” She asked “if it’s too personal-“

“No it’s fine, she was quite ill and spend a lot of time in hospital, she, passed a year ago” he replied “it still gives me chills to this day, just seeing her lifeless body, so calm, a face that wasn’t in pain anymore”

“You don’t have to speak about it if you don’t want to Kiyo” she cooled “these things are tough”

“But it’s something we have to get used to now” he felt Kirumi pull him into a her arms, stroking his back, his cheeks grew pink under his mask. 

“Shh, we shouldn’t be thinking about death, we should be thinking about the life we have at the moment, all of us are worried about who will make the next move, I just want to enjoy this time with you, without fear. We shouldn’t be stressing about these types of things, let’s just focus on each other” she moved her free hand to his cheek “all the things we could do” 

“But the killing game-“

“Stuff this killing game, let’s just be together, let’s break the rules and stop the mastermind ourselves” she piped, he never saw the maid so passionate about something other than her work “even if we do die here, we’ll have each other, I want to do everything I can with you before we meet our end”

He didn’t know want to say. He just glared into her eyes, moving himself closer to her 

“Be my everything Korekiyo, I don’t care if we just got to know each other, be with me till our final breath”

He didn’t take Kirumi the type of person to takes things so quickly, last night they just became a team and now they could be together together? He still wondered out of all the people she could have chosen, it was him. Korekiyo turned to face the maid. 

“I think we should go back to one of our dorms, it’ll be more private there” she spoke “there shouldn’t be camera’s in our room, plus no one will have a chance to walk in of us” 

He froze “what are you even thinking?” 

“You’ll see” she winked standing up “remember, we have plans to make, partner” 

—-

“So where the fuck were you two?” Miu scoffed, the couple walked in, it seems like most of them classmates were already at the dining hall when they arrived “both of you disappeared after breakfast, don’t lie we all know you were getting busy with each other”

Kirumi just ignored her questioned and walked into the kitchen.

“Gonta has no idea what Miu said, but it sounded nice” he smiled, “Gonta loves to hear about friends doing stuff together”

“Oh bless your soul” Himiko mumbled “I want to do a magic show for all of us, to try to get our minds off this killing game, it might take a while for me to set up and gain enough mana to do the trick, so you guys better be excited” 

“Did you all hear that! Himiko is going to do a trick for us!” Tenko cheered “you all better be excited”

“Sure, can’t wait” Ryoma spoke In a sarcastic tone, Tenko was about to lift her hand up when Kaito changed the subject.

“So where the hell were you all day? I saw you and Tojo come out of the library and never again” he turns his head to Korekiyo

“Don’t you all have something better to do than snoop in on my private life?” He replied 

“He has a point” Tsumugi pointed out “Kaito just let him be”

“They could have be planning a murder or something, the guy is creepy, i wouldn’t be surprised if he was planning Kirumi’s murder right now”

“That’s my cue to leave, if you want me I’ll be in the kitchen” before he could stand up, Kaito grabbed him by the arm

“Oh no you don’t, you’re staying here” 

Kiyo groaned and sat back down, the male was still gripping onto his arm. 

“If he did kill her, that’ll be a easy trail for us” Kokichi interrupted “we’ll be be casting our vote in seconds, and you’ll be put to death like Rantaro was” 

He rolled his eyes, why do they think he wants to kill her? He made a promise to her he wouldn’t lay a finger on her, well in a way that involves murder “you’re acting like I was a killer in my past life and can’t get anyone close to me without wanting to kill them”

“There was a murderer who killed around 67 women, legends said it was so the killer could bring friends to his dead sister” Himiko added 

“How does that involve me?”

“Maybe you are them?” Kokichi smirked “you fit the role, dead sister and everything”

“Don’t you dare bring my sister up you-“

“Can you guys stop fighting” Maki piped “Kaito, let him go” 

“Fine” he lets go of him, Korekiyo brushes himself off, as much as he wanted to move, Kaito has his eyes glued on him, he was stuck, no way of moving without making him look like he was planning something. 

“When will Mum be finished, I’m hungry” Kokichi groaned “she left some cookies out on the table before she went poof but Himiko ate all of them before I had a chance!”

“Himiko deserves the cookies more than you, you little grape!” Tenko spat 

“Oh here we go” Ryoma said placing his head down on the table. 

“I tried” Maki slumped down onto the chair 

“Can you guys just stop fighting?” Kibo entered “we should be working together not fighting, MonoKuma is probably enjoying watching us all fight like this”

“Oh don’t give that bear any ideas” Kaito mumbled.

Everyone who wasn’t already at the table arrived, and just in time too, Kirumi made her way out of the kitchen pushing a trolly filled with plates of freshly cooked food. She placed a plate down in front of everyone, till she got too Kiyo. When she placed his plate down she slid him a note from under the table, he looked up at her and she softly smiled. He took the note and quickly pushed it into his pocket, praying that no one else saw. 

Korekiyo went to reach out for her but she was gone, will she even be eating with the other’s? she has too. Everyone else were talking an enjoying their meal, why should she miss out? He just sighed and unzipped his mask. 

He watched as everyone slowly left the table, placing their used plates on the trolly, leaving it all got the SHSL maid to do. They could be nice and give the plates to her themselves, but where was she anyway?. Once he finished he collected his place and placed it on the trolly, before pushing it into the Kitchen.

“Kirumi?”

“Kiyo?” There she was, she was sitting down at a small table located in the kitchen 

“Why didn’t come out and eat with the rest of us?” He asked taking a seat at the table with her “there was a place for you there”

“It’s not that, it’s just I like eating by myself, it’s less drama” she tells, taking a sip of tea “no one seems to notice”

“I did”

She grinned “we should just eat here together away from the others” 

“So you haven’t gotten bored of me after we spent the whole day in my dorm together?” He raised an eyebrow 

“Yea but we were working” she saids, working in a plan to get out of this hellhole, they still don’t even know where to even start when it comes to tearing this school to the ground “we should be spending time together, we are together, remember?”

“Will we ever tell the others?” He questioned, he didn’t even know if it was safe to tell the others, mostly for the fact it happened so quickly, and it doesn’t help the fact he’s sure Kaito views him as being the next blacken 

“I don’t think they need to know, just yet at least” she cooled “we are still new to each other too” 

“Indeed” he agreed “May I ask what was the note you gave me was for?” 

“I want you to read it when you get to bed tonight” she spoke “it’s nothing really important, it’s just, what I failed to put into words” 

“Will giving each other notes be out thing?”

“If you want it to be it can” 

“Then it will be, expect a note tomorrow morning”he winked “I shall let you continue, unless, you’ll like some assistants”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaito gets better I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING 
> 
> Sister Shinguji makes an appearance in this chapter, her name is Miya/Miyadera in this (as it’s the most well known fan name for her and the one I personally used)

The next morning Korekiyo was awoken with a loud knocking, he turned to glance at the alarm clock located at his bed side stand. It was 6:07am, who the hell wants to talk to him at this hour of morning?

When the knocking continued “Who is it?!” He groaned 

“It’s Kaito” the voice answered, why the heck does kaito want at 6am the morning 

Kiyo groans and gets out of bed, he walked over to the door and opened it “what do you want?”

Kaito takes a second to look up and down Korekiyos body “finally you’re awake” 

“I’ll ask again, what do you want?” 

“Jeez you always have to be so cold” Kaito coughed “look, I understand yesterday we didn’t really end on good terms, but I wanna make mends, why don’t you join me and a couple other people for a good old morning training session”

He just looked down at the shorter male and sighed “argh, why not”

Kaito eyes light up “you have 5 mins to get ready”

“5 minuets!” Kiyo jumped 

“Yea, have fun” he said, closing the door

“Why did I agree to this” He morned, taking his hair out of a braid, he quickly changed into his regular clothing, removing the disposable cotton mask in the bin and putting on his regular leather one.

Kaito looks delighted when he walked out “ah that didn’t take so long”

“Kuku, well I didn’t want you storming in on me while I was still getting ready, both of us would agree walking on another person half dressed isn’t pleasant” he replied 

“Depending on the person” Kaito laughed “training is this way, there are already people there waiting for us” he took the lead, Kiyo slowly following behind him 

“What do you mean by that Momota?”

—

Maki and Shuichi were sitting down on the concrete outside the school, They were in the right place Kaito asked them to be in, right? Shuichi laid down, staring into the sunrise. 

“When do you think MonoKuma will announce the next motive?”

Maki looked over to the detective “honestly, I have no idea. I was talking to Kiibo about it before, all I know is a new level will be opened up today with student labs” 

“Oh” Shuichi said “what ever the next motive is, we need to make sure as a class this killing game doesn’t continue”

“Agreed” she replied, Maki knows Shuichi is putting too much trust on their fellow classmates, if they all has trust in the fact no one will try to kill another, Keade and Rantaro would still be alive right now. 

Only time will tell who would be the next victim and blacken.

“Hey I’m back” Kaito grinned “I managed to get Shinguji to join us today”

Maki just rolled her eyes “oh great how did you convince him to join you” 

“I have my ways” Kaito grinned 

“I will certainly regret this” Kiyo groaned as he sat down on the ground. 

“Now class, I want you to follow my directions”

Kiyo was right, he did regret this. from the memories he had, he was never ever good at PE or any type of workout. He was always last to be picked for teams during the time he spent at school. He didn’t seem himself as the unpopular kid, but as one no one could really talk too. He would be in his own world cuddled up in the corner reading or taking notes about things he learnt to tell his sister when he arrived at her hospital room, she loved it when he read to her. 

“My sweet Korekiyo, what did you learn today?” She said, sitting herself up on her bed 

“I’m sure you will be interested in it Miya” a young Korekiyo spoke, he climbed onto the end of the bed, with his note book and pen in hand “the teachers let me out of PE today so I could study in the library”

“That was nice of them, so tell me what you wrote down?” 

He nodded opening up the note book, he started to read what he wrote on the pages, noted on how anthropology became to be and how it started, who were the first people to studied anthropology “I did not have the time to learn about folklore today Sister”

“Oh deer” she just replied “tomorrow you should bring in a story too tell, you know how much I love those stories” 

“I promise”

“Do you Korekiyo?” She held onto his wrist 

“Indeed”

“Very well” she grinned.

His body froze at the flashback, he was on his arms and legs mid push up when the memory hit him out of no where, he could hear someone put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Dude are you okay?” Kaito questioned “uh, earth to Shinguji”

Kiyo sat up and glanced up at him “my apologies, I have seemed to have gotten lost in my thoughts”

“You look kinder pale, should I get you some water?” He asked 

“No no, I’m fine”

“May I be the one to ask?” A females voice asked 

“Kirumi?”

“Ah our water lady has finally arrived!” Kaito cheered “thanks for organising water for us Tojo”

“It was an honour to be at your servers Momota” she smiled, she keel down next to Kiyo, placing a hand on his cheek “Kaito is right, I’ll get you some water”

Kiyo blushes, they didn’t need to make a fuss over him, he just had a flashback, nothing else. Before the maid could leave she felt him grab onto her. 

“Shinguji” 

“I’ll come with you to get the water” he mumbled “I’ll inform you later when we’re alone”

She just nodded and helped her partner up, this is out of character for him, he couldn’t be alright. As Shuichi, Maki and Kaito had a water break, Kiyo and Kirumi sat down near the entrance of the school, with their own water in hand.

“What happened?”

“You don’t need to stress about it” He informed her “it wasn’t bad, just unsettling”

“Kiyo, please, tell me”

The maid didn’t seem like she was going to back down at all, that was one of the things that drew him to the maid “it was just a flashback, from my time in hospital with my sister”

“Darling” she cooled, his cheeks went bright red (thank goodness for his mask) “if you’ll like to talk about it, you know I’m there, losing someone close to, it’s heartbreaking”

“It’s not just that Kirumi”

“Then tell me” 

“I don’t think I can...” he mumbled “my apologies, I shouldn’t have spoken in the first place”

She pulled him into her arms, his head resting on her shoulder “it’s okay, if it’s too personal, I don’t mind waiting for you to feel comfortable”

He dug his face deeper into her, he liked it when he was around her, he felt safe, like no one could touch him, the sound of her breathing comforted him. Kiyo could feel her hands running through his hair, untangling with her fingers. He was at peace.

“You should stay in my dorm for the night” she cooled “I’ll make sure everything is to your liking, just tell me and I’ll do it”

Kiyo just nodded “I’ll like that”

Kirumi smiles, planting a small kiss on his forehead “lets get you into the kitchen, a warm breakfast might help you feel a bit better”


	5. Chapter 5

No one managed to question why he wasn’t at the breakfast table this time, he didn’t even know if they even noticed him hiding in the back with Kirumi. While she was preparing everyone else’s breakfast, Korekiyo wrote down at note to give to her.

To my beloved.

Was it too soon to even call her that? just Dear Kirumi felt didn’t feel romantic enough, maybe he should stick to just darling or sweet heart? Or 

To my one and only.

Was this also too romantic? this will have to do for now, thought the statement is true, he hopes to be able to be with her, as teammates and partners till they finally break free of this killing game, as long as they stick together as a team, they’ll make it through whatever MonoKuma throws at them. 

Once he completed the note, he slipped it on the side of Kirumi’s tea cup, so once she finally gets to sit down she could read it before eating breakfast herself. She always made sure everyone was happy and fed before she sits down and eats herself. She even took in mind everyone’s likes and dislikes, she was a women Kiyo couldn’t put into words. 

When she finally sat down her eyes locked onto the note, she picked it up and opened it “can I read it now?”

“Indeed you may” he grinned, he watched her read from left to right, a soft pink blush forming on her cheeks.

“Kiyo, this is so sweet”

“Kirumi, you deserve so much more than a note” he smirked “when we get out of here, we much travel the world together, when you are free of course”

“Ill love too, I always wanted to travel the world and learn about different cultures” she replied, taking him by the hand and interwinding her fingers with his “we can travel the world together, and live together in our own small apartment just outside Tokyo, somewhere we can both get to work easily, and close to family, I’m sure our family is questioning where we are”

what where their parents even thinking, are they trying their best to locate them? Do they even care at all? “How about a place we can settle into, one we know we’ll spend the rest of our lives in, a place we can call our own”

“And.. even start our own family?” Kirumi shyly suggested “I mean we’re still quite young and our relationship is still new-“

“I wouldn’t mind that, but it’s best to think of now, our goal at the moment is to end this killing game before anyone else meets their end” Korekiyo stated “And focus on what we are as a couple, as a team” 

“You’re right” she smiled “I should really start to clean up” 

“Let me help you my dear” 

—-

There wasn’t really much things I do around the school, sure there’s a library but that can’t be the only thing interesting about this school. Shouldn’t they be going school work anyway? This might be a killing game but at least have classes set up for them to attend to get better at their talents.

Even if there was classes, would anyone even attend? Kiyo guessed not as all the students seem to be doing their own thing, even himself included. 

He found himself in a corner of the school. No one else were around, he guessed they were looking at the new talent labs which were opened, he promised Kirumi he’ll go with her to check them out, as she was interested in discovering them with him. 

After breakfast, even before they could talk about plans for the rest of the day, a bunch of students asked her if she could do their washing or clean their room, which she was happy to do (well she is a maid and trained to do those things, he really needs to keep reminding himself of that). She said her goodbyes and Korekiyo hasn’t seen her since. So he waits for her return, taking notes and scribbling in his notebook. 

Kirumi left Ryoma’s room, his room was the last one to clean from the list for was given, she didn’t even get time to set up her own room for Shinguji when he stays the night, she hoped he doesn’t mind what she came up with. 

He rushed over to the maid once he saw her, she giggled as Kiyo pulled her into his arms, wrapping his arms around her tightly, she rested her head on his chest “everything done for the day?” 

She nodded “I just need to make dinner and I’m all yours”

“Kukuku, let them suffer for the night” 

“As much as I want too, you know it’s my job, and I don’t trust any of them near the kitchen” Kirumi insured “I’ll give you the card for my room, you can hang in there if you’ll like, and I’ll come in when I’m done”

“Tenko would try to fight me if I step one foot into the girls dorm by myself” he said “better wait till you are finished, then we can make our way there together”

And that’s what they did, Kiyo waited to dinner was finished and everyone left before leaving with Kirumi by his side, hopefully everyone should already been in their dorm by now, so no one would notice them slip into her room without questions. 

Kirumi opened her dorm room and they entered “welcome to my dorm” she twirled around “I’ve restocked the soap if you’ll like to have a shower, and I hope you didn’t mind but, I went into your room and washed your nightwear, they are folded up on the chair for you once you get changed”

He didn’t even notice her entering his room today, maybe she went in when she did everyone else’s washing “thank you, where’s your nightwear?”

“Oh I washed that too” she replied “please, make yourself comfy” 

Kiyo sat at the edge of his bed, he sure hope the room didn’t contain any cameras, he’s sure Monokuma and whoever the mastermind is would get a good laugh out of how awkward he’s going to be all tonight. This was his first time sharing a bed with anyone other than his sister, and of course it’s a pretty women who makes his body feels things he’s never felt before, 

he watched her take her shoes off and place them down in the corner of the room, before turning around to face him “So...”

Both of them went quiet, what do they do now? They were so comfortable with each other outfit but once their alone together with the door locked, it’s different? He glanced up at her, what should he say.

“Uh, I’m going to quickly have a shower” he said, picking his night wear up from the chair and walking into the bathroom and clothing the door. “Great job Korekiyo, you basically ran away from her”

He sighed at himself, he sat down on the bathroom floor, he couldn’t gets his thoughts together forever, she’s going to question what’s he even doing in the bathroom for such a long time without even turning the water on? What if she thought he was doing unthinkable things to himself in there? His mind went to mush. Maybe a shower would help, so that’s what he did. He undressed himself and put everything in a neat pile and jumped into the shower, letting the cold water hit his bare skin. 

Kirumi was waiting for him to return, she sat on the middle of the bed waiting for her partner to come out. Her head turned to the bathroom door, Korekiyo walked out, with his casual clothes and shoes in his hands,

“I’m done” 

She stands up and walks over to him, talking his clothes from him “I’ll put these in the corner for you”

“Thank you, again” he cooled, fixing up his disposable cotton mask around his mouth. When she came back, he crawled onto the bed and crossed his legs, he waited to see the maids next move was, she took her head band off, making her own way to the bathroom. 

He took a deep breath in, oh thank god she didn’t change in front of him, mostly for the fact he wouldn’t know what to do, and knowing his body wouldn’t contain itself, and that’ll be super awkward to trying to explain that to her, even doe they were dating, he felt like it’s still too soon to try to do anything with her, even if they did, someone would find out soon enough and he didn’t want to deal with all the questions. 

Kirumi walked out in a black knee length nightdress, with her normal clothing in her hands. Kiyos eyes widen as he looked up and down the maid, boy, he knew she was beautiful, but this took his breath away. After placing her clothes down with his, she walked over to him and joined him on the bed. 

“You look-“ he tried to speak “pretty~” Is that all you could come up with? He thought to himself, she just giggled and moved closer to him. 

“I like this side of you Korekiyo” she saids, moving her hand to his cheek “the not so creepy side” 

He blushed “Don’t tell anyone else about this” 

“I won’t, this can be our little secret” she smirked stoking his face with her finger, oh boy he thought crossing his legs over in another position “my Kiyo, the one who blushes at everything”

“Guess even with the mask, you could tell, well, it’s true” he shamelessly admitted “you’re a pretty woman, why wouldn’t I blush or do more over you”

“Do more?” She raised an eyebrow?

“I certainly don’t mean by that” he cleared up “like admire you”

“Aw you’re sweet~” she cooled slipping under the covers “aren’t you going to join me?”

He moved himself under the blankets, Kirumi rested her head next to his, with her hand still on his cheek, they were close, he could feel her body heat through his clothing. They were in silents for a moment, till she spoke.

“Korekiyo, could I ask a personal question?”

He froze “you shall”

“My apologise if this is too personal but, why do you wear a mask? I haven’t seen you without one since we met” she asked, feeling the edge of the cotton mask with her thumb “it’s nothing bad right?”

“No no it’s just, how do I put this” he stared “I have a immune system issue, it’s nothing to worry about, I just get sick more easily, like, really easy, so that’s why I am always seen with one on” 

“I’m glad it isn’t some alter ego thing where you take it off and you’re another person” she giggled 

“Yea”

“Kiyo, please, look me in the eyes” 

He nodded and their eyes met, he felt her hand move to the other side of his cheek and grip the rim of the mask. She pulled both sides down revealing his lower face to her. Kirumi took a deep breath in and leaned in, pressing her lips against his, for the first time.

Kiyo’s eyes fluttered shut, returning the kiss, he move his own hand to her cheek to deepen their kiss, using his other hand to move her leg over his hips. They broke away for a second the catch their breath before re joining their lips together.


	6. Chapter 6

So this was their life now, and Kiyo wouldn’t have it any other way. It’s been a week since the first murder and trial, a week filled with bonding with friends and love. Since that night Kirumi and him shared their first kiss, you would rarely see them apart, and everyone has started to notice.

“Has anyone else been, awkwardly nice to you lately?” Kirumi asked Kiyo, they were laying on the floor of Kirumi’s student lab, her head on his chest. “I think they are trying to get answers from me”

“You think so?” He raised an eyebrow “Yea Kaito straight up asked me if we were a thing or not, I just ignored him” 

“That’s the best we can do at the moment” she signs, she knew some people would have guessed by now, Angie caught her sneaking into the boys dormitory yesterday night, luckily she didn’t say a thing, that she knows of “I hate keeping secrets, but it’ll be safer, someone might use our relationship to their advantage when the next motive comes around to knock one of us off”

“You don’t really think one of our classmates would do that right?” He wondered 

“I have faith they won’t” she exhaled, gripping the fabric of his jacket “they wouldn’t, would they?”

“Shh, my darling Kirumi, that’s something we can think about when the time comes, till then, I want you just to focus on us, and the love we share between each other” he cooled “our goal is to make it out alive right? So we can achieve our goals for the future” 

“I can’t wait till the day I’m waking up next to you every morning, with the killing game in the past, and just us” Kirumi grinned 

“Say” Korekiyo got up, he walked over to a radio and turned it on. A sweet musical piece filled the air “care to dance my love?”

She nodded and got up from the ground and joined him, she wrapped her hands behind his neck and his around her waist. It was peaceful, just letting the soft sound of the music guild them.

“Just one thing” she pulled Korekiyo’s mask down, making it sit around his neck “you can put it back on when we leave” 

He smiled in agreement, kissing her forehead, in a place like this, the only place that made them feel safe was with each other, no one else seemed to make them feel as comfortable as they feel together. 

“One day, this will be us, but we’ll be in our own apartment, surrounded by nature, I want our children to see us and go ‘wow, mummy and daddy are really in love’” a tear dropped from the maids cheek “the we break free will be the greatest day of all”

Korekiyo brought her head up to here and kissed her deeply and passionately, he let her run his fingers through his long hair. Nothing could stop them for getting out of this killing game alive, nobody.

“Aww that’s cute, but I called it!” 

Kirumi and Kiyo broke away, a expression of dread filled their faces as the supreme leader stood in front of them

“How long were you standing there for!” Kirumi piped 

“I walked in on the bit you were talking about getting out of here alive, and something about children, boo you became my mum a week ago and you already want to replace me, that’s rude” Kokichi whined “oh hey, Kiyo has his mask off, that’s new” 

“I swear if you tell anyone Kokichi I will rip out your nerves” Kiyo shouted, pulling his mask back up 

“Aww if you did that you’ll never get to see your future” he laughed “I swear on my life I won’t tell a soul I saw mummy and daddy hooking up in a student lab”

“I swear to god Ouma!”

Kiyo was so close to grabbing Kokichi as an announcement played on the TV, MonoKuma’s face popped up with the Monokubs by his side. All three of them glanced at each other, waiting for the two tone bare to keep. 

“Hopes peeks headmaster wants all students to attend the gym right at this very moment, can’t wait to see you there”

And there it was, the three of them made their to the gym, they were greeted by the other students. Kiyo could sense the fear in their faces, he glanced over to Kirumi, she had her hand gripped around his tightly. 

MonoKuma popped up onto the stage “welcome back class, I hope you enjoyed your week off, I’m so happy I could see all of you bond with each other, some more than others”

“What do you want?!” Kaito yelled “you think you can still continue this killing game?”

“Pupupu, speaking of the killing game, welcome to your second motive!” He announced, the monokubs went around hanging a tablet out to everyone, Kiyo was confused, how was this their motive? “What you were given is a motive video, once you watch the video it’ll give you your true motive for why you should commit murder and try to escape. But don’t be fooled, the tables were jumbled up while we were sorting them out, so high chance you don’t actually have your own video” 

“We’re stronger than this! You think any of us are that dumb to commit murder after watching a video?” Kiibo spoke 

“Oh? You really have that much trust in your friends that they won’t attempt anything?” The bear questioned “oh please, keep believing that, we’ll see who’s laughing at the next class trail”

“This can’t be happening” Himiko cried

“Don’t worry Himiko, Tenko will protect you!” Tenko cheered “these videos can’t harm us”

“If we all agree not to watch the videos given to us, it shouldn’t be an issue” Shuichi commended 

“Boo you guys are no fun, see you at the class trial!” And with that MonoKuma was gone.

“I say we give one person all of the tablets to look after” Miu said “and if someone does commit murder we know which fucker did it” 

“If it isn’t our videos we were given, we should be fine, right?” Tsumugi questioned “we’ll just know who’s someone else’s reason to escape is, not our own”

“I say we all watch each other’s now” Kokichi grinned “it’ll just make it easier”

“I do not think that’s a good idea” Kiyo added “best if we keep the ones that we have to ourselves for now” 

“Alright maybe dad has a point” Ouma slouched 

“Stop calling me that”

“Okay dad”

Korekiyo signed, he didn’t have time to deal with Kokichi’s bull, for now everyone agreed to keep the motive video they got to themselves, if someone chooses to watch the video, it’s up to them. Everyone soon left the gym hall. 

“Why.. why are we even in this killing game” Kirumi looked up at Kiyo “why couldn’t we be normal teenagers, attending a normal school, not forced to kill each other for the entertainment of some mastermind who can’t even show their face” 

“We can sort this out, once we get back to my dorm, we can destroy these things” he suggested “we don’t want to risk it being our own, I’m scared of someone does find their own, it’ll end badly” 

“Agreed” she sighed “let’s go destroy the videos”


	7. Chapter 7

Korekiyo filled his bathroom sink with water, he made sure the plug was in before adding the tables. he knew he could have smashed them, but he wanted to make sure these videos were never seen, no matter who’s videos they were given.

“Has it been done?” Kirumi asked from his bedroom 

He pressed the on button for one of the tables, it didn’t turn on “yes it’s been done, I’ll smash them later”

“Thank god for that” she sighed in relief “hopefully the others have the same idea” 

“Hopefully” He saids, making his way to her, she was sitting at the end of her bed “since that is done”

“Oh by the way” she glanced at him “Himiko’s magic show is this Friday, and she wants me to help her out getting it set up, I’m just warning you now as I might be away a lot helping her out with that, she wants to make it as perfect as she can, and plus it’s a fun thing to watch to get our mind off the new motive” 

“That’s fine, I can’t wait to see what you two come up with” he informed, the only reason why he cared for this magic show cause Kirumi seems to care, well she is helping set it up after all, and probably the catering part too “till then”

She winked at him “aw come here” 

Kiyo didn’t see her much during the week, he knew she was busy but, apart of him felt lonely, like he needed her by his side, life was just better when he was hand in hand with her, it just felt more right. He didn’t really get along with the others anyway. 

“So Shinguji-“

“I know what you are going to ask me Momota” Korekiyo turns around a faces the other student “theres nothing going on between her and I-“

“No it’s not about that, so, I got your motive video” 

“But, we agreed not to watch the videos” Korekiyo froze “why did you watch the video?”

“It wasn’t my fault! the video just started playing, honestly your motive isn’t that interesting, something about your family”

“M-my family?” Kiyo stuttered “no no no, Kaito please stop going on, the only reason why I want to escape is so I can live the rest of my life with her”

“Her?”

“Forget about it, when you have time, destroy that tablet” he saids turning away from him 

“Shinguji, wait” he stopped him 

“Yes Momota?” 

“I just wanted to know, if you were okay?” He sighed 

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

“It’s, nothing” Kaito side smiled “I should let you get going, I’m sure Kirumi will be wanting to see her during her break” 

“Oh, alright” he replied, Kaito gave him his goodbyes and left, something was off, what else happened in that video to make him ask him that? He doesn’t want to find out at all at this point. He doesn’t trust Monokuma one bit, he could have twisted the truth in the videos, which could lead to someone killing for a lie.

—  
The week was nearly finished and nothing about the new motive has been talked about. Korekiyo guessed everyone did the right thing (other than Kaito who straight up told him he got Kiyo’s video) and destroyed the videos. 

He walked into the gym to see it all set up for tomorrow’s magic show, he had to admit, the gym has a magic aura around it, a pleasant one for that matter. Himiko was practising her tricks to make sure they were perfect. Tenko was watching her while Kirumi was putting up the final decorations.

“How are you doing?” 

Kirumi turned around to face him, a smile creeping across her face “I’m doing better now you’re here” she dropped whatever she was holding, letting it hit the ground as she jumped into his arms “everything is nearly ready for Himiko’s show, I might come early in the morning to do a check though”

“It looks amazing so far” he grinned 

“which reminds me” she softly spoke “I want to talk to you, about something, when I stay over your dorm tonight”

“Is there something wrong my love?”

“No, no, there isn’t” she blushed “it’s better if I just inform you tonight” 

“Understandable, I should let you finish your work, I look forward to seeing you tonight”

“Can’t wait till then” she gave him a kiss on the cheek before returning to her work. He watched her for a bit before exciting that gym 

Tomorrow is going to be fun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, there is a soft Smut scene during the first half of that chapter (it’s really mild) but if you’ll like to skip it, skip from the sentence saying 
> 
> Letting it fall to the floor
> 
> To 
> 
> “We should do this again time them” 
> 
> Enjoy this chapter ;)

“What are you doing?” Tenko questioned “the girl dorms are this way Kirumi”

Kirumi froze “oh, they are, sorry I must be so tired from today I didn’t realise where I was walking”

She raised an eyebrow, the maid did look like she was trying to hide something, but she didn’t really want to straight up ask her if she was hiding something, did she have plans? Or worst?. “Well it is getting pretty late, you should back to your own dorm... after you finish what you have planned in the male’s dorm” Tenko wasn’t that dumb, she could tell Kirumi was lying about forgetting her way to the girls dorm. 

She just exhaled “goodnight Tenko”

“Wait don’t leave” she huffed, the maid was gone before she could even speak, dam she’s fast. 

Korekiyo was already changed into his nightwear when she arrived, she already put her own night wear in his room earlier today. He opened the door for her and she slipped in, making sure no one saw her.

“I managed to get away from Tenko” she said “she was onto me but I managed to get away”

“I should have guess it would be Tenko” He chuckled “now go get changed”

She went to the bathroom to get changed, she took a deep breath in “Korekiyo, I want to talk to you about the thing I mentioned before”

“Right now, when you’re mid changing?” She could hear him speak from the door, maybe this wasn’t the best time, but, to her it felt like it was.

“Please, Kiyo”

“I’m coming” 

He walks over to his bathroom and opened the door (which was unlocked for some reason) his face went bright red, the maid was only in her underwear, how did she get undressed so quickly “Ki-kirumi?”

“I want to talk about... this, I want to take another step into our relationship and, you know” she blushed “I didn’t really know the best way to tell you, so, I guess this is the best way”

“You wanna do that? But we don’t even have any-“

“We do, there’s a nurses office located on the second level at the school, I searched in there and, found it” she smiled “it’s where my night dress is, I thought about surprising you but, I couldn’t really wait. I want you Korekiyo, I want all of you”

“Darling~”

Kirumi grabbed his hand, walking him out of the bathroom, she asked him to sit down on the bed when he did she sat on his lap “I want you, so do everything and anything to me, I want you to touch me and make me feel things I haven’t felt before”

“I want you too, all of you, my darling Kirumi~” He stared her in the eyes, his cheeks still bright red, she removed his cotton mask from his face and he unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the floor.   
—-

He thought everything about humanity was beautiful, but nothing could compare to her. Hands intertwined, his lips on her neck as the room filled with passion and lust. Korekiyo watched his partner catch her breath whenever they finished reaching their climax 

Kiyo closed his eyes, he felt himself release into her, he couldn’t remember how long they were making love for, but apart of him didn’t want to stop. The feeling of her surrounding him, it was the sweetest feeling of all, one he could get used too, one he’ll never feel guilty for craving. Once he pulled out, he let her rest her back on the bedsheets.

“We should do this again sometime” He chuckled, bringing her into his arms “this, this has to be most wonderful part of humanity, being able to express love in many different ways” 

She glanced at him “hey, Kiyo?”

“Yes, my love?”

“I love you”

He paused for a second... this was the first time he ever heard her say those words I love you. He grinned placing a hand on her cheek, bringing her face closer to his.

“I love you too”

—-

Korekiyo woke up, he felt his heart sank when he realised the maid wasn’t beside him, only her nightdress from the night before sitting on the chair where she left it. He knew he couldn’t complain, she did say yesterday she might check to complete some last minuet things for the magic show. The magic show wasn’t till 10:00am anyway, which gives himself time to clean up after last night, starting by getting out of bed himself and changing into his casual clothes, he can deal with everything else later (he’ll replace the sheets after he comes back from the show) 

When everything was cleaned up and him dressed, he left his dorm, he could see a couple of other students making their way to the gym. He guessed the rest of his class were over at breakfast. 

He saw Kaito and Shuichi walking, he still didn’t know if he wanted to even talk to Kaito at this moment due to yesterday, he thought about what that video contained for him to ask if he was alright. He moved that thought to the back of his mind when he heard Shuichi call out his name.

“Hey Kiyo! Want to join us at the magic show?” Shuichi questioned 

“Like a boys day out” Kaito joked “unless you already have plans with the misses, where is Kirumi anyway, I haven’t seen her since dinner yesterday”

“She’s helping out Himiko most likely” Kiyo replied “sure, I’ll hang out with you two before she comes back” 

“A lot of people are currently in the gym, should we head over?” Shuichi suggested “that means we can get a good spot to watch it from” 

“Great idea side kick!” Kaito cheered “come on Shinguji, lets all go to the gym”

Ryoma, Miu and Gonta were already at the gym, Himiko was standing on stage in front of the closed red curtains. Once she noticed everyone else arrive she began to spoke 

“Greetings everyone, welcome to the long awaited magic show!” She pipped!

“Yay go Himiko!” Tenko cheered. 

Kiyo felt a tap on his shoulder, it was Tsumugi “um hey, have you seen Kirumi? She wasn’t at breakfast today, she’s normally seen around you, so that’s why I asked”

She wasn’t at breakfast? This wasn’t like her “no, I haven’t seen her at all” 

All their attention turned to the stage, as the red curtains open to reveal. 

Her.

“A body has been discovered!”


	9. Chapter 9

“Now then after a certain amount of time as passed, the trail will begin!” MonoKuma’s voice echoed across the gym, everyone was frozen in their place, Himiko dropped to her knees when she turned around.

Kirumi Tojo, SHSL Maid, laid dead in front of them.

“Oh my god” Tsumugi shrieked “H-how!”

“No, No, no!” Korekiyo screamed, Kaito tried to grab onto him but it was too late, he ran as fast as he could up the stage to where his partners body laid “this can’t be happening, Kirumi!”

He placed his hand on her cheek, her body was ice cold, her hair and upper body were soaked with water, who could done this to her, how could anyone even think about killing anotherstudent. Tears began to fall from his eyes, he brought her head to rest on his lap.

She was gone.

“You need to let her go Korekiyo” a soft voice spoke to him, he looked up at Shuichi, who had his hand out for him to take “it’s hard but, we need to investigate her murder”

“I can’t just leave her here!”

“You must... for her sake”

Shuichi knew Korekiyo’s pain all too well, he stayed by the anthropologist side when the others began the investigation. Kiyo pulled his mask down around his neck, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. He glanced up at Shuichi and nodded, he has to let her go.

“Let’s go” the detective cooled,he felt Kiyo take his hand as they existed the gym,leaving MonoKuma to deal with Kirumi’s body.

He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream and let it all out, but it was hopeless. He saw the way some of them looked at him, he knew he was prime suspect in the case. People were already talking about if Kirumi was murdered it’ll be him, ever since they were first seen together. Someone has to be believe he didn’t do it, for the sake of their whole class.

“You killed her, didn’t you?”

He turned around to see Kokichi, staring at him with dead eyes, he was standing at the edge of the hallway, waiting for his next move.

“Why would I want to hurt Kirumi?! You knew I loved her”

“Tenko told me she was headed to the males dorms last night, who else’s would she be walking too at 8:45pm at night? Not to mention the fact it seems like Kirumi was worried, worried about what? The fact that her so called boyfriend might kill her” Ouma spat “how could you? How could you how could you!!”

“I didn’t kill her believe me!” He cried “I wouldn’t touch her in a way that caused her pain, you of all people should know that”

“Their is so many thing’s linking up to you, I hope you burn in hell Shinguji” he walked off without word. Korekiyo could hear a ping coming from his monopod the same ping that went off a short time after Keade’s death. He knew it was going to be this. The MonoKuma files have been update

**MonoKuma file 2**

**The victim is Tojo Kirumi.**

**Time of death: Unknown**

**Cause of death : blunt force trauma to the back of the head**

That couldn’t be right? Is that all MonoKuma is giving them about her death? She was covered in water! did someone throw water on her to make it seemed like she was drowned? She couldn’t have drown.. or at least by herself.

who killed her?

When he arrived back in his room, he found it a mess, he knew they’ll check his room first of all. They checked everywhere for a weapon, even the trash. None of them even left a note saying theycame in, or even warned him. He just wanted this class trial to begin so he get it over and done with.

He wanted to watch the blacken burn, if the punishment doesn’t kill them first, he will. He wanted so badly to see them suffer the same way Kirumi did in her final moments.And just like that, the call of Everyone to gather to the trail room went off.

——

“Welcome back to the class trail! You should know the rules by now, vote incorrectly and you all die, and the blacken goes free! Vote currently and all of you get to go back living your lives while the blacken gets punished” MonoKuma laughed “trial starts now”

“Lets start at the base of the trail” Shuichi stated “Kirumi’s body was found at the gym, so I’m guessing the murder happened there”

“We already know who did it anyway, do we have to go through all the boring Trial stuff?” Himiko spoke “it’s quite clear who did it”

“Anyone could have been Tojo’s murderer, don’t straight up start to point fingers at people” he replied

“First we have to figure out if the murder really took place in the gym, no one saw her walk to the gym right?” Maki added “if it did happen in the gym it would have happened in the early morning”

“And you have a point, maybe she was killed somewhere else and the murderer brought her bodyover to the gym to make it seem like she was murdered there, no one else did see her before her murder” Shuichi thought

“Shinguji did” Ouma chined in

“Don’t bring me into this Kokichi” Korekiyo hissed

“Oh I’m sorry Mr prime suspect of this case”

“Around 80% of the time murder is committed by someone close to the victim” Ryoma said “that might well be the case here”

“Ryoma has a point” Angie spoke

“But why would Korekiyo kill Kirumi? Gonta doesn’t understand” Gonta sighed

“I didn’t kill her!”

“Bullshit! She was at you dorm last night! You could have killed her when she had her guarddown, knowing you males you probably did something else to her body while you were at it” Tenko piped “you can’t tell me otherwise that you didn’t do it”

“We checked his dorm remember? There was no signs of a murder weapon or any traces he did something to her” Kiibo defended him “why don’t you let Shinguji explain what happened during the time Tojo was staying in his room before her death”

“I refuse to tell you, some things need to remain private, what Tojo and I did that night should only between us” He froze, they were getting too personal now “plus haven’t you all forgotten the fact she was covered in water”

“Kiyo, I know it’s hard for you.. but to figure out Kirumi’s murderer, we must look into what happened the night before she died, as it may play apart” Shuichi insured “you don’t have to go into detail”

“Fine” he closed his eyes “Kirumi met in my room around 8:50pm, I was already in the room at the time. After that we went to bed and I woke up with her gone, what truely happened that night will forever be between her and I-“

“So you two did fuck” Miu laughed “oh boy I knew I saw what I thought I saw in the trash”

“I dare you use those words to describe what we did together you whore!” He shouted

“W-whore?” She shuttered “I was only telling what really happened”

“That might explain why Kirumi looked nervous when she was talking to Tenko, she didn’t want her to know her true reasons of visiting the male dorms” Maki wondered “a bit more info than we needed but it might give Shinguji an alibi ”

“Can we just move on?” Korekiyo asked “like I mentioned before, Her body was wet, maybe whoever did it knocked her out and drowned her”

“Wait I think he’s onto something” Kaito pointed out “there was a empty bucket located on the stage, it looked like was used to mop the floors before the show?”

“And someone got to her before she could finish” Ryoma said

Kiyo’s eyes widen “she must have went to the gym in the morning to do the final touches for the magic show! Whoever else was in the gym with her is the murderer!”it has to be, who else was in the gym when it happened? How how did they drown her in the first place “do you think, the killer, drowned her in some sort of way?

“Is that even possible?” Himiko asked

“They could have drowned her with the water used in the tank for the magic trick, once she died they brought her body down and placed her behind the curtains” Maki confirmed “we can all agree she was knocked unconscious then drowned?”

Everyone nodded

“But we still don’t have murder weapon” Tsumugi says “what was the weapon used?”

“That’s the tricky bit” Shuichi figured “this is going to be hard”

“All the sports stuff is located in the room located behind the stage, there are many things in there that could have been used to smash her in the back of her head” Tenko pointed out “theres baseball bats, softballs, anything could have done the job if thrown hard enough, just like what happened with Keade”

“If that’s the case they must had had to hit her with a baseball bat or something, no one else here has that aim to throw or hit a ball hard enough and on target to knock her out” Shuichi thought “unless, they had a talent which involves hitting balls across”

Everyone’s eyes turned to Hoshi, the tennis star eyes widen “look I don’t know what you are on about, but I do not kill her, I had no need to kill her in the first place? And you think I can drag her body over and drown her in a bucket of water without any help?”

“Nothing was ever said about the bucket being used to drown her”

“How do you know she was drowned in the bucket Hoshi?” Kaito asked “were you in the room were the murder happened”

“It was just a guess”

“You were the first person in the gym, when Gonta and I arrived!” Miu spoke up “face it Ryoma you fucked yourself big time”

“If that’s the case, Ryoma, explain what you were doing in the gym during the time of Tojo’s murder” Shuichi demanded

“I was just waiting for the magic show, Tojo just happened to be there cleaning behind the curtains” he explained “I didn’t kill her”

“It’s pretty clear you did it you degenerate!” Tenko yelled “How the hell did you kill her?!”

“I had my reasons”

Kiyo could feel his blood boil, I had my reasons “you had no reason to kill her!”

“Come on Romeo, let me speak”

“Never! You killed a innocent life!” He cried “You murdered her and you don’t even seem phased at all! You act like nothing happened when something did”

“Would you like me to explain what happened?” Ryoma asked

“I think I already know” Shuichi said “let me explain”

“Oh sure you know Mr detective” He rolled his eyes

“This is what went down” the detective began “This case starts in the morning, Kirumi Tojo leaves Shingujis roomin the morning, she made her way to the gym stage once the morning announcement was made. As she was cleaning Ryoma made his way onto the stage, behind Kirumi”

“What was he doing on the stage anyway?” Angie thought “Ryoma hasn’t explained his motive”

“I did it cause...” Ryoma trailed “god dammit I killed her cause she was an easy target for one, just let Shuchi finish”

Shuichi nodded “while Kirumi had her back turned, Ryoma brought out a tennis racket from the storage space behind the stage. Once he was in place, he aimed and batted a tennis ball, at full speed, hitting Kirumi in the back of the head, causing her to fall to the ground unconscious. Ryoma then lifted her head up, submerging it in the water in the bucket she was using to mop the stage, and left her in it till she finally drowned. Once he confirmed she was dead, she dragged her body to the fount of the stage, making sure it was hidden by the curtains, so her body would be revealed to everyone as the certain open at Himiko’s magic show”

“You never said why you killed her Ryoma?” Kaito pipped “Kirumi did nothing but care for us! What was the fucking reason you thought her life should be cut short? Don’t give us that she was an easy target bullshit”

“Do you all remember what we were talking about last week? How if Tojo was murdered, high chance it’ll be Shinguji who ended her life? Let’s just say I remembered that and took it to my advantage. All I had to do was kill her, and make it seem like her little boyfriend did it” he grinned “and it worked for the first part, but little old me had to slip up”

“So I put all this work into motive videos and no one actually used them to commit murder?” MonoKuma groaned “ah thanks a lot”

“I’m sure no one would have even in the first place” Maki said

“Kirumi was a get out of jail card, if Miu didn’t make that commentI’m sure we’ll all be standing here now voting him guilty, and then MonoKuma would announced you voted wrong and you all get punished, but me, who gets to walk out a free man”

“So my comments did actually help save someone’s ass” Miu laughed “come on MonoKuma, let us vote already”

It wasn’t surprised, everyone voted for Ryoma Hoshi, once all the votes were tallied, MonoKuma confirmed their votes “it’s true! Kirumi’s Tojo’s murdered was Ryoma himself”

“I wonder if I played along a bit more the trial would have ended different” Ryoma questioned “oh well looks like we’ll never get to know”

“you’ll pay for what you did to her! I swear I will end your life before MonoKuma gets a chance too!” Korekiyo hissed, Shuichi grabbed him by his arms before he had a chance to walk towards him.

“Have fun with that kid” He chuckled “this is a killing game, you’ll get over her death like you did with Rantaro, you need the face the fact even if I didn’t kill her, someone else would have. Heck it could have even been you who was murdered, and she would have been the one who discovered your body”

“Shut up, shut up!”

“You two were never going to make it out of here, your love was destined to short lived just like your lives, MonoKuma, prepare my punishment, I’m ready”

“Already? That was quick, who am I complaining. Alrightfolks, it’s punishment time!” MonoKuma laughed.

**Ryoma Hoshi was found guilty, it’s time for the punishment!**

Korekiyo fell to the floor and sobbed, he got what he wanted, he saw the person who took his beloved away from him die in fount of him, but it wasn’t enough. “Why does it have to be this way! I don’t want to be in this killing game anymore!”

Kaito sat on the ground next to him, placing a hand around his shoulder “Hey, it’s going to be alright”

“No it isn’t Momota, she’s gone, and I’ll never get her back” he cried “I just want her back!”

“Let’s back him back to his dorm” Kiibo suggested “so he can grieve”

Kaito noted, helping Kiyo up from the floor, he held him tightly as everyone made their way out of the trial room.


	10. Chapter 10

So this was life now... and it hurt’s.

Kaito placed Kiyo on his bed, letting the anthropologist cling onto one of the pillows, bringing it into his arms. He thought he’ll never have this feel this sort of pain again, but he was wrong, so wrong. 

“You should get dressed in your night wear, you’ll feel more comfortable” Kaito cooled “then you can curl up in bed” 

Kiyo didn’t reply back to him, he just gripped the pillow tighter, as tears dropped onto his cheeks. Kaito just exhales. 

“Korekiyo, let me help you” he reached over to him, he felt the taller male flinch as Kaito grabbed the bottom of his jacket “please, you must let me help you”

“Oh, okay” he mumble. Kaito helped him sit up so he could remove the rest of his jacket and shoes, leaving him only his is under shirt and pants “Momota...I want to ask you something”

“Sure, anything” he replied “is it about what happen today?”

“No.. it’s about my motive video, what exactly about my family, did that video mention?”

“I don’t think you’re in the best headspace right now for me to tell you” Kaito confirmed “you just lost someone close too you, best I tell you another day”

Korekiyo wanted know, he drugged his face deeper into his pillow. He wanted to at know his family was alright, he betted everyone wanted to know the same thing. He felt Momota place his hand on his back, before standing up from his bed. 

“I’m going to leave now... it’ll be all better soon”

But it wasn’t, when Momota finally left his dorm, that was when the pain finally hit him, he turned his face to the other side of the bed, where she used to lay beside him. Everything they planned went down the drain, cause someone thought she was easy, and the worst thing is, there was no way he could saved her from dying.

They were a team, and he failed her, not just as a teammate, but as her boyfriend too 

—-  
No one really saw Shinguji for the rest of the week, Kaito managed to get him out of his room once for lunch, but that was it. Everyone could tell he was a mess. Tsumugi and Angie tried to contact him but it wasn’t any use, he wouldn’t answer. They couldn’t blame him at all.

“Im getting worried for Kiyo” Shuichi said, staring at his tea “he hadn’t eaten anything since last Friday, it’s now Thursday, and with the next motive coming up”

“We don’t need to worry about the next motive, a couple of us are coming up with a school counsel to try to put an end to the killings!” Angie spoke “run by Atua and I!”

“Sounds like a joke to me” Kokichi hissed “Ryoma didn’t even use the motive given to kill Mum remember?”

“Indeed I remember, but Atua knows what he’s doing” she grins “with him guiding me there won’t be any more deaths!”

“Your god better be correct” Kaito said, taking a sip of his own tea, the dining room felt less lively with Tojo’s passing. After her death the students had a small meeting, now a group of students everyday help prepare the meals for the day, with all of them doing their own laundry and cleaning up. “I don’t want anyone else dying”

“We will make sure!” Angie pipped “Himiko, Tsumugi and I are gonna talk about the consul later today! After it’s officially formed there shouldn’t be anymore murders!”

“Are you stupid? That god of yours won’t stop the killing game” Ouma shouted “if that was the case, the four students we lost will still be here”

“But don’t you see Ouma, sometimes people have to die for others to survive” she spoke “I can sense it now, we should Celebrate the people we lost, the sacrificed we needed to finally find the right path”

“You can’t right those people off as just sacrifices, those deaths have causes us pain, remember Shuichi with Keade? And now with Kiyo and Mum! dare to tell them the people that they loved lives should only be countered as a stepping stool, sacrificed what ever you call it”

“Kokichi, I think you need to calm down” Shuichi cooled “you don’t have to go off at her”

“Did you hear what she just said?”

“Ouma” Kaito exhale “I’m sure she didn’t mean like that”

“Screw all of you, you don’t get it” Kokichi shouted before leaving his place at the table 

“I’ll talk to him when he gets back” Shuichi sighed “where is he even going?”

Kokichi made his way down to the dorm room. He couldn’t believe what Angie said, they were their friends, she has no right to just call them sacrifices, Keade and Kirumi didn’t deserve to die and Rantaro and Ryoma had no rights to kill them in the first place. When it was walking to his dorm, he went passed Korekiyo’s room.

“He has to understand what I’m going through” he said, taking a hold of the door handle, locked “argh Dad why don’t you just let us in” Kokichi thought for a bit, then he remembered. He pulled out a bobby pin and picked the lock, which surprising worked. 

Ouma opened the door and sneaked in, all the lights were turned off, making it impossible to see anything in, he didn’t want to knock anything over and break anything, who knows what type of artefact or stuff Kiyo has in his room. He sighed in relief when he found the desk, he turned the desk light lamp, and finally there was light.

“That’s better” 

He turned his head to face the bed, Korekiyo was fast asleep, gripping a piece of black fabric close to his chest. Kokichi smiled, he was at peace, too bad he was going to wake him up. He walked over to the edge of the bed, crawling on top of it. He placed his hand on the taller males arm and lightly shook it, his golden eyes shooting up.

“Kokichi! How did you get into my room!?”

“I picked the lock silly, geez you look like a mess” he replied, Kiyo sighed, gripping the piece of black fabric tighter, he doesn’t remember the last time he took a shower or done anything “when was the last time you ate?”

“Tuesday” 

“Dad you need to eat” he said “even if it’s just a little bit”

“I’ll try” 

Kokichi smiled, and hey, he didn’t react to the nickname this time “Kirumi wouldn’t want you to starve”

His eyes widen, but the boy had a point “you’re... right” he could feel the other boy laid down next to him, curling up on the sheets “you, you miss her too, right?”

“Yea, I miss seeing her around the school, the kitchen always spelt like fresh basked cookies, she even let me help once” he sighed “Tenko and Himiko made cookies yesterday, but they’ll never be like hers”

“She was.., I can’t put her into words” 

“You loved her, we could all tell, and she loved you” he said “I miss mum” Kokichi could feel Kiyo wrap his arms around him, pulling him into his chest.

“Lets get out alive, for her” 

“Hey, Kiyo?”

“Yea?”

“I’m sorry” Kokichi apologised “for accusing you of Kirumi’s murder”


	11. Chapter 11

“Hopes peeks headmaster wants all students to attend the gym right at this very moment, can’t wait to see you there”

And like that, MonoKuma announced the third motive, a book that could bring back one student back from the dead. they all looked at each other, all thinking the same thing.

“What type of motive is that?” Miu questioned “i don’t like the idea of brining back a dead student, they could come back as a Zombie and try to eat us!”

“Pupup don’t worry, they’ll come back the exact same before they died” MonoKuma confirms “now as a class you can pick who should you bring back! I’m sure theres a couple people some of you want back” he then throws the book towards them, before anyone could grab it, Angie swoops in and catches it.

“As the head of the student council, I say that we destroy this book! we shouldn’t give into Monokumas tricks?”

“Student council?” Maki questioned

“With this book destroyed that goes the motive and the killing game with end” Himiko added “and we will make sure no other murders will happen outside of the motive”

“That’s why we decided to host group activities!” Tsumugi cheered “each day there will be a new activity” 

“This sounds terrible” Ouma groaned “I’m out” 

“It’s no use anyway, even with the motive gone, someone will still feel the need to kill” Korekiyo added “as with Ouma, I must be leaving too” 

What type of motive is bringing back a dead student anyway? Cultures have tried to raise the dead since time began but it always failed... even if someone got the book and brought one student back, who would they even bring back? He didn’t want to think about it, just incase he got his hopes up.

“It’s nice too see you out of your room” Kaito grinned, walking up to him 

“Well I had no choice in the matter”

“Aw dude don’t be like that, say, why don’t you join Kokichi, Saihara and I for lunch, it’s just a small step for you to recover” 

He thought about it, he knew he couldn’t lock himself in his room forever, she wouldn’t want him to do that. “Once I have a shower, I’ll join you three”

“Sweet!” Kaito pipped before running off. Korekiyo grinned, making his way to his dorm. Once he entered, he picked up the piece of black silk fabric, bringing it to his mouth. 

“I’ll get better, for you my love”

—-  
It’s been five days since the new motive as been announced, Korekiyo spent most of his days when he was able to get himself out of bed with Kaito or Kokichi. Most of the time it was spent avoiding the student council or whatever they call themselves, Angie was really pushing Atua into everyone. 

It felt like a game to him, avoiding the council members where they could, Kokichi and Kiyo found a place hidden from everyone, only Kaito and Shuichi knew of the place, and that were they closed to hand out.

“Hey dad, can I do your hair?”

Kiyo raised his eyebrow, this was a weird question coming from the supreme leader, all he knew Kokichi could plan on knotting it up again or cutting it “why do you ask?” He never really let anyone else do his hair other than his sister.

“Cause, I’m bored and Tsumugi taught me to braid that one time I couldn’t get away from her, so I wanna try to do it on someone’s else’s hair”

He took a deep breath in “I guess” as Kiyo replied he felt him yank his hair down, parting it three ways.

“What are you even doing?” Kaito walks in “wow you let him play with your hair but when I offered to help brush it you turned me away”

“Cause I’m his son I can do these things” Kokichi grinned, braiding the tallest males hair “Tsumugi and Mum made it look so easy”

“Just don’t tangle it okay, it took me 20 minuets to try to brush my hair out in the shower” Kiyo added

“I won’t”

Kaito laughed “yea trust the liar” 

Kiyo rolled his eyes, he felt Kokichi run his fingers through the unbraided bits of his hair, he remembers when his sister did the same when he first started growing out his hair for her. When he was finished braiding Kiyo’s hair, he tied it up using a rubber band he found in the ground. 

“And done, see, I told you I wouldn’t tangle it”

“Okay maybe I should have more trust in you Ouma” Kaito added “you did pretty well”

Korekiyo took a hold of his now braided hair, Kaito was right, it did look good “thank you, Kokichi”

“You’re welcome dad!”

“It’s getting pretty late, and we’re on dinner duties anyway” ‘Kaito informed “would you like to help us Kiyo?”

“Sure, I had nothing else planned for the night”


	12. Chapter 12

Korekiyo smiled as he opened the door to his dorm, it was the first time since Kirumi’s death he felt, happy. It still hurt him to think about her, and what they were, but with Kaito and Kokichi’s help, that pain eased a little. He knew she was watching over him, happy that he was getting back on that right track, maybe even his sister is with her, oh he knew Miya would love Kirumi just as much as he did. 

It was getting late at night but he wasn’t tired, his lab opened up and this morning was the first time he got to look in it, and it was filled to the roof with knowledge and artefact he thought would be lost forever, he picked up a couple of the books from the lab and brought them into his room, so he could do his own research before he has a shower and gets ready for bed. 

There was a knock at his door, he was confused why would anyone want to talk to him at this hour of night “come in” he saids, placing the book down on the table. 

“Ah Korekiyo!” Angie cheered “just the man I wanted to talk too” 

He just looked at her, why did she was to talk to him? He invited her to sit down at the table with him “so what brings you to my dorm at this hour?”

“Well, I was lonely, and I thought you were a nice person to talk too, you see Atua talks highly of you” she replied “he tells me all about how strong you are after the death of your lover”

“That’s kind of him to say that” Kiyo nodded, even if he could name all the reasons why Atua wasn’t real, he decided to let it slip for the night, it is late anyway and drama isn’t something he planned on in engaging in “I’m not healed, but I’m getting there”

“See, he was right, you are strong, he’ll love someone like you to stand by his side, someone who looks intimidating but has a heart of gold”

“What do you mean he’ll love someone like me to stand by his side?” He raised an eyebrow, he was quite confused about what she was talking about. 

“Well, Atua has been talking to be about getting him some followers to stand by his side as he greets people to the after life, and I was telling him about my friends here, and he picked two people who he wants to stand by his side” She informed “isn’t that amazing? one of the people he picked was you! The greatest offer in the world is yours,”

“Who’s the second, May I ask?” He wondered

“Tenko is, he believes she’ll be perfect to guild the souls of girls to Atua when they reach their final resting place, she’s a protector and will protect Atua and his fellow devoters from evil and the non believers” 

Ah Tenko, who wouldn’t be scared of Tenko “and so how does Atua actually wants us to help him? How do we let him know we said yes to his offer?”

“Join the student council of course! You and Tenko will stand beside Atua and I! Wouldn’t that be great?!”

He thought “as I am flattered that he has chosen me out of the other students we have at the school, I’ll have to refuse, I’m quite happy not joining the council, I’m fine doing my own thing at the moment, while I’m healing” 

“Aw that’s a shame” she sighed, “it’ll make Atua very upset you said no to him, but I’m sure he’ll understand” 

“I hope so, you should be getting to bed anyway, it is quite late” Korekiyo pointed out “I’ll see you in the morning”

“Oh, okay..” she sat up from her chair, he watched her walk away, till she paused, before he could react, he felt a rope wrap around his neck, getting tighter each time she tied it around. 

“Angi-“ Korekiyo tried to cry out, but it was no use, he could feel his breath slipping away as she strangled him. 

“There was no yes or no question to it, Atua has asked for you, and you shall he have” she grinned

Tears fell from his eyes, this was it for him, he couldn’t even keep the promise he gave himself, that he gave to Kokichi, that he gave to her. He felt his body fall to his rooms cold floor, as his world finally went black. 

——

“Argh where is Kiyo?” Kaito groaned, normally he’ll be up by now, and he said he’ll help out with breakfast “it’s 9:36, he should be up by now”

“Maybe he’s sleeping in?” Maki suggested “if you are so worried about him not being here, why don’t you collect him yourself”

“Go on Kaito, go get dad for us, I leant how to french braid and I can’t wait to try it out on him” Kokichi smiled “he’s going to love it”

“Alright, I’ll be right back” Kaito said getting out of his chair. He couldn’t blame Korekiyo for sleeping in, he just hoped he didn’t fall back into his grieving state, he gets that it may be still hard for him, but he was going really well, attending all meals and caring for himself. 

Once Kaito got to his dorm, he knocked the door a couple of times, no answer “he must be in deep sleep” he saids, twisting the door handle.. it was open “huh? He never leaves the door open” Kaito opens the door and turns on the rooms overhead light. 

And that’s when he sees him.

“Kiyo?!”

the sounds of his screaming brought the attention to Maki and Shuichi, Kokichi stayed behind the other two went to find out why Kaito was screaming. As both of them arrived, they found Kaito on his knees in Shinguji’s dorm .

“A body has been discovered!” MonoKuma announced “Now then after a certain amount of time as passed, the trail will begin!”

The look of horror went across Shuichi’s and Maki’s face as they saw it, Korekiyo Shinguji, the SHSL Anthropologist, laying dead on his dorm room floor. Kaito was frozen still, Shuichi looked around the room and noticed a note near Kiyo’s body.

“Kaito... I think this was a suicide, just take a look what was written on the note” 

“No I refuse to believe this was a suicide!” He cried “Kiyo was getting better, we all saw it, what are we going to do now? Who’s going to tell Kokichi? He’s going to be heartbroken” 

“I’ll look after Kokichi, you just start investigating Kiyo’s room” Shuichi said, leaving the room, Maki stayed by Kaito’s side, as he cried. 

He didn’t deserve this, no one deserved to die in this school, Kaito knew it wasn’t a suicide, and he was gonna he the one to finds out who caused this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so so much to everyone who took their time to read my little Victim Swap AU! This AU was fun but also sad to write (I made myself cry during Kirumi’s body discovery, Poor Kiyo ;-;) 
> 
> If Kiyo did join Angie’s school council, his death would have been somewhat different, basically Angie would have lend Tenko and Him into a spare room together and then killed both of them (but She knew Kiyo wasn’t going to join, so she killed him in his room, making it look like a suicide, she even copied his hand writing in the note) 
> 
> After the body discovery announcement went off, everyone else went to the dining room, then they were told who was the victim, during Kiyos investigation that’s when Angie killed Tenko. 
> 
> Himiko was still crying at the end of her trial, watching one of her best friends get punished, Kokichi just stayed with Kaito, he did just lose his second Parental figure. (The week of Kirumis murder, he did spend some time with her and Kiyo in Kirumis lab) 
> 
> Again thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> -Orion 
> 
> Ps: KiruKiyo is my DR OTP, so expect a lot from me about that ship ;)


End file.
